Trolls
An internet troll is someone who purposely harasses other people on the Internet. They are from the planet Alternia, which exists in a separate Universe, and are the protagonists of Hivebent. Appearance They are humanoid and they have gray skin, sunken orange eyes with gray irises (these fill in with the troll's blood pigment as they age), pointed teeth, and black hair. Their most noticeable features are the horns sprouting from their heads, which resemble Candy Corn. All twelve trolls have first and last names with six letters each. Each troll is connected to one of the signs of the Zodiac. Each wears a shirt depicting his or her associated sign. Starting Techniques If you choose to create a Troll character who is Warrior Class, your starting techniques will be your starting techniques will be Flight, Ki Blast, Ki Sense and your choice of The Bluff Kamehameha or Obnoxygen. History Originally, the trolls of Alternia were a peaceful race, with no need for constant violence and war. Just before the destruction of their race twelve trolls, with their Ancestors' legacies inspiring them, played the game of Sburb. However, in addition to their race being unable to handle the difficulty of the game, Lhttp://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Lord_Englishrd English had tampered with their game using a glitch which prevented them from being born in their session, and they failed their task. However, Echidna, the mother of all monsters, gave the trolls a choice: they could either do nothing, and doom their race to extinction, or they could have a second chance to complete the game. They chose the latter, and thus activated The Scratch, completely resetting the parameters of their universe. The twenty four trolls, plus Doc Scratch, were sent back in time to live out their roles. Scratch is the one who shapes the troll race into the warlike people they are, in order to shape the twelve kids into a group who would be able to finish the game with ease. However, the twelve trolls who originally played the game would not be the ones to play it again, but rather their Ancestors would be the players, and they themselves would be the Ancestors. Troll biology and culture The trolls of Alternia are a nocturnal, aggressive and war-like race. Trolls are keen on such things as galactic conquest, legislacerators, subjugglators, the arbitrary execution of children, and kangaroo courts. The Kids' only real contact with trolls is a group of twelve juveniles, but through them they begin to see that the trolls can also display friendship, kindness, and cooperation. Adult trolls supply their genetic material to the filial pails carried by Imperial Drones which are offered to the monstrous Mother Grub deep underground in the brooding caverns. She then combines all the genetic material into one diabolical incestuous slurry (where the more dominant gene combinations rise to the top) and lays hundreds of thousands of eggs at once. Due to their confusing procreation system it is unclear whether or not Trolls have a specific sex, if they all share the same sex, or are hermaphroditic. In the two later cases their gender would be more defined by the outer appearance and personality. The differences in body built between adult female and male trolls suggest sexual dimorphism, but ultimately the matter remains inconclusive. When born, a baby troll gurgles some incoherent blabber, and the closest six-letter first and last names are assigned to the trolls. Because of the troll mating and reproductive process, an ordinary human household cleaning bucket is seen as something obscene, the trolls reacting as though the kids had left pornographic material lying out in the open when one is spotted. The eggs hatch into young larval trolls, known as wigglers, which wriggle about to locate a cozy stalactite from which to spin their cocoons. Curiously a wiggler's eye color is the same as their blood color, while teenage trolls have grey irises. It can be assumed that this change is part of their drastic metamorphosis during pupation. After they pupate, the young troll with his or her newfound limbs undergoes a series of dangerous trials. If they survive, they are chosen by a member of the diverse and terrifying subterranean monster population native to Alternia, frightening beasts known as a Lusus Naturae. This creature becomes the troll's custodian, behaving as a lifelong bodyguard, caretaker, and visceral sort of mentor, while the young troll must learn to function as a sort of zookeeper. Together, they surface and choose a location to build a Hive. The building process is facilitated by carpenter droids left on the planet to cater to the young for building. The vast majority of adult trolls are off-planet, serving some role in the forces of ongoing imperial conquest, besieging other star systems in the name of Alternian glory. The culture and civilization on the homeworld is maintained almost entirely by the young. Trolls are challenged from birth to prove their strength, having to conquer many trials before acquiring a lusus, and ensure the race stays at its peak. They are jaded towards violence and for the most part unsentimental about individual lives. They do not bury their dead. Trolls sleep within Recuperacoons filled with Sopor Slime. Sopor slime is a slime that is helpful during sleep but should not be eaten. The slime helps ease the terrible visions of blood and carnage that plague the dark subconscious of their species. Portions of troll anatomy include the bone bulge, nook, cartilage nub, lobe stem, chitinous windhole, protein chute, auricular sponge clots, think pan, autoerogenous shame globe, ganderbulbs, and others. Their functions are largely unclear although some have quite obvious equivalents in human anatomy. Transformations God Tier God Tier is the only transformation available to Trolls. Achieving God Tier status provides the beneficiary with godlike power in their respective aspect, channeled through their respective class. Reaching the God Tiers allows players to level further up even after reaching the top of their Echeladder, which is the limit under normal circumstances. To gain the Transformation, a Warrior Class Troll who knows the Bluff Kamehameha and Obnoxygen must die, then be revived by the Dragon Balls. Troll Relationships Relationships amongst trolls are built around hate and pity and are really, really confusing. There are four quadrants of troll romance: matesprit (♥), the closest to human romance; moirail (♦), or "fated friend"; kismesis (♠), or "fated nemesis"; and auspistice (♣), which involves three people - essentially, two rivals and their mediator. Trolls have the same word for "friend" and "enemy." Blood and Caste Trolls can have many different blood colors, ranging from dark red to tyrian purple, covering nearly all of the rainbow's colors. This is refered to as hemospectrum and serves as the basis of a complex caste system. Category:Races Category:Races with Transformations